Vaktovian Army Corps
The Vaktovian Army Corps (VAC), was the main military fist of the Vaktovian Empire, before it was shutdown and replaced by the Vaktovian Ascension Core. The Army Corps was mainly based on defeating the enemy with overwhelming numbers, as the soldiers were not fully trained and skilled as Vaktovians are. Army Corps soldiers are Vaktovians in training, similar to the Cadets, but not as skilled. Level 1 soldiers were not allowed inside bases, due to them not proving their trust. Only level 2 soldiers and up were granted access inside. Upon the rebirth of the Helghast theme, the Vaktovian Army Corps was brought back to life to replace the Vaktovian Ascension Core. Soldiers The Army Corps soldiers are the backbone of the Empire. If you need backup at a base at some odd hour in the night, VAC are ready for the call of duty on the group wall 24/7. VAC train and mature troops before they were allowed into the Vaktovian Empire. In this manner, the Army Corps acts as a filter group- however, many people in the Army Corps never make it into the Empire, either due to lacking in certain areas, or simply being unnoticed among the hundreds and thousands of troops within the group. Entrance To join the Vaktovian Army Corps, you must send a request to the VAC:EP. While you are pending for the VAC:EP, you may patrol around the Recruitment Centre with a Level 1 uniform. Upon being accepted to the VAC:EP, you are to send an application to VACApplications and wait for it's approval. After your application is approved, you will be interviewed, deciding wether or not you are prepared for service in the Army Corps. Current Ranks # Level 1: Soldiers are taught discipline, laws (and other parts of the Codex), what to do about invalid orders, written and unwritten/De Facto Laws, lining up properly, and the Warn-Record-Report (W.R.R) system for violation of laws. # Level 2: Soldiers are taught advanced basics, such as distinguishing between ranks and divisions by uniform, COA (Composure, Obedience, Accord), expectations as a soldier, and review W.R.R. # Level 3: Soldiers are introduced to combat basics such as using cover, dodging, following orders, weapons that Vaktovians use, efficient healing, and teamwork. # Level 4: Soldiers go more in-depth on combat and learn how to deal with a disadvantage in battle, individual combat skill, group protocol and squads, communicating verbally and silently, and improve healing. # Level 5: Soldiers are enrolled in an Advanced Combat Course, where they will learn how to be leaders, make important decisions on the field, and what to do in demoralizing situations. If they demonstrate understanding and prove they understand all that they have learned, they will become Vaktovians. # Awaiting Exile: VACs NOT worthy of being Vaktovians and awaiting exile from the Vaktovian Army Corps. # Graduates: Vaktovians who have passed the VAC previously. # Officer: Officers in the Vaktovian Empire. # Trainer: These Vaktovians are qualified to host trainings for VACs. # Interviewer: These Vaktovians are responsible for VAC:EP and Pender Interviews. # Overseer: These high ranking Vaktovians oversee VACs (Currently Colonel Danthein) # General: Generals in the Vaktovian Empire. # Emperor/Autarch: Vaktus # Supreme General: Bisho Former Ranks Pender: Though not a rank, it is still well known and was used in VAC. By wearing the Level 1 VAC uniform at a Vaktovian base, you are put under the team "Pender," which is not raiding, but helping Vaktovia even before joining VAC. Penders need to send the VAC application to a VAC Overseer to be accepted into VAC. #Level 1: The start in the Vaktovian Army Corps. They cannot enter bases or post on the group wall. #Level 2: These soldiers can now enter bases. #Level 3: They have the ability to request to join the Vaktovian Academy. (shutdown) #Level 4: They have the ability to request to join the Vaktovian Empire. (no longer an option) #Level 5: They have the ability to be picked to be interviewed. #Interview: Certain active, ready level 5 soldiers were ranked here, and are allowed to ask any in the Interviewer rank to interview them. If a VAC passes this, they are accepted into the Vaktovian Empire as a Private. #Vaktovian Worthy: This rank is achieved by passing the Vaktovian interview. #Vaktovians: You are put in this rank if you are in the Vaktovian Empire. #Officer: Vaktovians in this rank can host trainings and raids for VACs. #Interviewer: Interviews VACs who are under the interview rank and request an interview. #Overseer: These high ranking Vaktovians oversee VAC, and are the Vaktovians to send your VAC application to. #General: Generals in the Vaktovian Empire. #Emperor/Autarch: Vaktus Category:Groups